


Don't Let A Rainy Day Stop You

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a good boi, Fluff, Hank is best dad, Other, Rainy Days, sumo is best boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Just because it's rainy, doesn't mean an android can't have fun.





	Don't Let A Rainy Day Stop You

Connor had planned some fun activities for Saturday morning. He had double checked the weather forecast and there was only 10% chance of it raining. He had planned to walk Sumo with Hank in the morning then have a picnic for lunch. He had packed everything for the picnic ahead of time and happily went into stasis mode, dreaming of the day to come. When he awoke, he didn't hear the sound of birds chirping outside his window. Frowning, he slipped out of bed and walked towards the window. He pulled the curtain back to see the rain heavily pouring down instead. It looked like it wasn't going to let up any time soon. Connor's face fell as he silently cursed the 10% for happening. Sighing, he decided to stay in his pajamas as he wasn't going out anytime soon. He left his room and headed into the kitchen where he found Hank quietly drinking his morning coffee as the tv played the morning news. When the weather forecast popped up, the android blinked the tv off as he plopped down in the kitchen chair across Hank. Hank raised an eyebrow at him and Connor shook his head, saying nothing. Hank sighed and placed his mug down.

"Alright, kid. Wanna tell me what's bothering you so early in the morning?" he asked.

"It's raining today." Connor mumbled.

"No shit, sherlock. What about it?"

"I wanted to go to the park with you and Sumo. We were supposed to go for a walk and have a picnic but the rain ruined it."

Hank sighed and reached over, squeezing his shoulder.

"Sounds fun. Sorry about rain. I can't exactly make it stop." Hank said, giving him a sympathetic sigh.

"It's ok, Hank. I'll just find something else to do." Connor muttered, LED flickering a soft yellow.

He stood up and left the kitchen, trudging over to the kitchen to start Hank's breakfast. Once that was done and eaten, he did the dishes then curled up on the couch with Sumo who whimpered as he tried his best to cheer up his owner. Hank sighed and watched them for a moment from his end of the couch. Who knew that a rainy day could easily get the android so down? Well, he was pretty excited the day before. He remembered seeing him making sandwiches just as he headed off to bed. An idea then came to his mind. It was time for him to experience something new again. Wordlessly, Hank got up from the couch and headed to the small hallway. He reached up and pulled the ladder down that led into the dark attic. Since the accident, he dared not to step in there. Feeling brave, he willed past memories away and climbed up to the place that held his past treasures. A wave of sadness hit him as he stood in dusty space, staring at the many stacked boxes. Ignoring the heavy feeling, he trekked deeper and found what he was look for in the corner of the attic behind a box of old consoles (note to self: show those to Connor some other time). He tore the box open and rummaged through it until he found exactly what he needed. With the items in hand, he left attic and pushed the ladder back up before returning to the living area. He threw the items on the sofa beside Sumo and sat down.

"Hm? What's that, Hank?" Connor asked, peering at what he just threw it.

"Thought I'd try and find something for you to do even if it's raining." Hank answered.

Connor reached over Sumo and picked up the items. The first one was a bright yellow rain coat with little tiny smiling frogs all over it. It came with a matching pair of froggy rain boots. The other item was an umbrella. Of course, it was frog themed too. Surprisingly, they were all clean despite the time spent in the attic. Connor stared at them at for a moment before giving Hank a confused look.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" he asked.

"You put them on when you want to go out in the rain. I meant to use it but after...well, y'know, it's been in the attic and I completely forgot about it until now." Hank answered, a somewhat distant look on his face.

Connor looked at him for one last approval and Hank gave to him with a nod. The android then picked up the coat and boots and slipped into his room. He popped out a minute later, dressed in the coat and boots with something more casual underneath. He returned to the living room and stood in front of Hank.

"Does it look ok?" he asked, spinning in a slow circle.

Hank stared for a moment. Cole would have been ten by now. He would have found a way to fit the rain coat even if it was twice his size. Remembering what was happening, he looked up to see Connor patiently waiting for his answer.

"Yeah. Looks good on you, son." he answered, with a wistful smile.

Connor smiled and headed to the door with the umbrella. Hank and Sumo followed behind. When the door swung open, the sound of pouring rain and its smell greeted him. The android then opened his umbrella outside and stepped out, a few raindrops sprinkling against his cheek. Connor looked around for a moment then saw a snail by a small patch of flowers. Curiously, he walked over and crouched down to watch it slowly inch for a moment. When he got bored of that, he stood back up and looked around some more. He then noticed a few puddles forming nearby. He suddenly felt the sudden urge to stomp on them. So, he decided to. He went over to the biggest one and jumped into the middle of it. A sound of delight left him as he watched the water ripple. Letting out a giggle, he did it again as his LED settled back to its calming blue. His laughter grew louder as he jumped around the puddle again and again. Then without warning, Sumo ran out of the house to join his other owner, ignoring Hank's shouts. He barked happily as he bounded towards Connor and tackled him into the puddle. Connor laughed as he sat up in the puddle, umbrella forgotten as he was soaked through. 

"Sumo!" he squealed, letting out a giggle.

He stood up again and began jumping in the puddle again with Sumo running around him. Hank watched from the door with a smile. It was days like these that he was glad he kept going even when life was against him. A soft chuckle suddenly came out of him as he watched Sumo knock Connor into the puddle again. The android threw his head back in laughter as he stood up. He was about to stomp again when a soft croak caught his attention. He looked around before he spotted a frog by another puddle. Growing curious again, he stood up and crept over to the frog. He tried to be quiet as he leaned down to catch it but the frog, surprisingly, was faster than he was. Determined and stubborn, he tried again but the frog escaped. He ran around and around the yard trying to catch it while Sumo tried his best to catch up. When the frog disappeared into the bushes, Connor frowned but decided to let it go before returning to stomp in more puddles. The rest of the morning went by as Connor and Sumo played in the rain. By the time he decided to stop, it was noon. Just in time for lunch. He stomped the puddle one last before picking up his abandoned umbrella and heading towards the front door where Hank was prepared with towels. Connor thanked him and took one of the towels while Hank bent down to dry Sumo.

"Hey!" he shouted with a laugh as the St. Bernard shook himself dry, splattering rainwater everywhere.

Connor laughed and gave Sumo a pat as he toed his own rainboots off. With that, he left to dry off completely and change. Five minutes later saw him back in his pajamas again, standing in the kitchen. He opened the fridge to make lunch when he saw the sandwiches he prepared the night before and frowned. Noticing this, Hank came with another idea. 

"You still want to do that picnic, kiddo?" Hank asked, opening the hallway closet.

"Yes, but I don't think it will stop raining anytime soon." Connor answered, a confused look on his face.

"Good. Come over here and help me set up the picnic."

Still confused, Connor shut the fridge door and went over to Hank.

"I don't understand. Are we eating in the rain?" he asked.

"What? No, we're having an indoor picnic." Hank answered with a chuckle.

"A picnic...indoors?"

"Yeah! Now are you gonna help me or not?

"Yes, Hank!"

With that, the two set up in the living room. The coffee table was set aside to make room on the floor. A big soft blanket was used for the picnic blanket. To make things more comfortable, they built a small fort with all the blankets and pillows they could find. When that was finished, Connor brought out the sandwiches and Hank warmed up more coffee for himself and thirium for the android. The two then settled inside the fort with Sumo snuggled between them. As they started lunch, Connor blinked the tv on and switched it to his favorite cartoons. Outside, the rain continued to pour but it didn't Connor sad like it had this morning. It put him at peace. Who knew that rainy days were fun too? 

"Today was fun, Hank." Connor said, munching on his sandwich.

"Even if it rained?" Hank asked in return.

"Yes!"

"Good. Remember, don't let a rainy day stop you." 


End file.
